


Lullaby

by sonnet_18



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Birthday gift oneshot, Insomnia, M/M, melody song, pre relationship setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: My take on the nightmare eyepatch scene where Konoe and Rai shared an inn in the begining of Rai route story.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxyladycpz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/gifts).



> This oneshot is supposed to be posted last month for one of my dear friend's birthday.
> 
> However a lot has happened (I was hospitalised and very sick) and only today I got the inspiration and energy to complete the story.

_Drip._

 

_Drop._

 

_It’s warm…_

 

_Drip. Drip…_

 

_It’s not the rainfall nor is it the flow of water._

 

_It’s red and warm. Surely even his tail drenched in the velvet texture._

 

_Alone with his parents’ lifeless body in the house, Rai continued to smile without a care._

 

_Dripping droplets, how so very warm…_

 

“Urgh!!”

 

Startled awake, Rai sat up on the bed! Panting heavily in the dark, one of his shivering fingers reached up to his covered eye.

 

Konoe who was sleeping nearby blinked drowsily awake.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Getting his bearings, Rai sighed heavily, “Yeah, it’s nothing.”

 

“Did you have a nightmare?”

 

Konoe pressed gently. He was tempted to get something for Rai, maybe a glass of water to help calm him down.

 

Rai clenched his fist, “it’s nothing for you to be concern about. Go back to sleep.” He murmured, indicating that’s the end of their talk.

 

However, Konoe was more stubborn. With a shake of his long, crooked tail, the younger man pressed on.

 

“You had a nightmare, right?”

 

Sighing, Rai gave up, “I always have nightmares… when this eye of mine aches.”

 

Konoe wished he had something to help ease Rai’s pain. But what? Not like he has eye medicine in hand plus from how exhausted and in pain Rai sounded, the eye injury must have been deeply rooted with his past for years. It’s not something that could be easily cured with some herbal leaves and be done with it.

 

“Enough, go back to sleep.”

 

Rai ordered as if he could read Konoe’s inner thoughts and to dismiss his concerns. Konoe wasn’t even given a chance to talk further as Rai pulled the blanket and turned his back on him.

 

With a huff, Konoe too laid back on his bed yet sleep has long past by him. Perhaps 10 minutes or an hour has passed.

 

“Urgh…”

 

Konoe turned his head to the side, again he heard Rai’s grunts. Now that his sharp eyes adjusted to the darkness, Konoe could see Rai was sleeping although sweat covered his face and neck. As if suffering from a fever, Rai had been tossing and turning with short grunts and frustrated sighs.

 

Concerned if Rai caught a fever or illness, Konoe slinked his way out of his bed and knelt beside Rai’s bed. Rai must have been out of it if he’s still not opening his eyes when someone’s by his side. The good thing was that he’s not suffering from sickness, it’s just the nightmare, this time more intense judging from Rai’s clenching his teeth hard.

 

“Arghhh…”

 

Rai groaned, almost tearing off his eyecover at the invisible nightmare suffering him!

 

Konoe was at a lost, should he wake Rai? Or let him be? After all, Rai could wield two swords and defeat his opponents easily! There’s no telling Konoe won’t be clawed down! But he can’t waste any more time just staring at the suffering Rai.

 

What should he do?

 

What should---

 

Suddenly a very vague memory of his mother crossed Konoe’s mind. When he was very young as she held him…

 

Konoe sang a soft tune; A lullaby.

 

Ones that ease crying children to slumber.

 

Even he thought this action was ridiculous, he still couldn’t master songs for their battles yet and here he tried to sing to Rai? With simple rhythm and tune that even a child could sing along?

 

However… it worked.

 

Slowly Konoe saw Rai’s eyebrows no longer tensely scrunched together. His breathing slowly easing up and no longer ragged as if he’s running a mile a minute. Even his claws weren’t attempting to tear away the skin of his right eye.

 

Konoe kept singing softly the lullaby he received from his mother, glad that Rai was no longer suffering from the nightmare. Sleeping soundly like a baby.

 

Was it safe to touch the older feline now?

 

Without missing a beat of his tune, Konoe carefully pulled Rai’s blanket higher to his chest.

 

“Wah!”

 

Konoe gasped softly when Rai gripped his wrist! Yet his eye was still closed! What was Rai doing? He’s still asleep, right? Trapped to the bed, Rai refused to let go of Konoe’s paw. Continuing to hum softly, Konoe tried to loosen and free himself from Rai’s clutches but soon it’s proven to be an impossible feat. Rai just wouldn’t let go and Konoe had mixed feelings either to wake Rai (and suffer embarrassment for approaching him in bed) or stay there until Rai released him.

 

Hoping that Rai will let go soon, Konoe opted to kneel beside the bed, surely Rai will let go soon.

 

Konoe’s song became softer and fainter as even the sandman revisited him, making his eyes droopy. It didn’t take long for him to fall back in slumber with his head rested near Rai’s pillow.

 

Drip.

 

Drop.

 

No longer the sound of eerie droplets would hurt Rai. Not as long as Konoe sing on the lullaby.

 

Fate would change between them.

 

Drip.

 

Drop.

 

Drip.

 

……

 

…………….

 

…………………….

 

End?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading if you've reached here! I haven't written anything since April so I know my writing looked awkward and Grammar errors here and there. I will fix the mistakes later once I rest my eyes. Really, thank you for reading and I'll reply to the messages soon as well.


End file.
